After Storytelling
by M4dG4rl
Summary: After Po told a story about three masters of Gongmen City, he was accidently locked in sharcophagus of Su Wu. What happens next when a certain tiger comes to free him? Set after 'The Secret of The Masters'.


**First, I want you know that English is not my main language. So, forgive me if my Englishis not too good.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

Po was still snoring and mumbling in the sarcophagus of Su Wu.

"Ice cream wanton soup… Monkey ate my homework… sweet and sour dumplings…"

Suddenly, he heard a foot step. Po woke up.

_Someone is coming,_ thought Po._ Is it a security guard?_

He could hear the foot steps clearly.

"Po? Where are you?" someone whispered his name.

Po heard his name was called. He peeked outside and saw someone that he knew well. Tigress.

"Tigress!" Po shouted that name happily. "Oh, thanks Goodness, you're here."

Tigress looked around her in confuse. "Po, where are you?"

"I'm here."

"Where?"

"In here. I'm locked in the sarcophagus."

Tigress noticed at the sarcophagus. She saw a pair of green eyes peeking out from the small hole. "PO!" she ran toward the sarcophagus and peeked in the hole. "Po, you're in there?"

"Yes. I'm in here."

"How could you be locked in there?"

"Well, I accidently slipped by cements and got into the sarcophagus. But then the door was closed AND I'M STUCK IN HERE." Po said rapidly.

"Po, calm down."

"Please. Help me out." Po begged

"I will. But how could I help? I don't have the key."

"Use your claw."

"How will it work?"

"Use it to unlocked the key. You see the hole on top the sarcophagus?"

Tigress observed ontop of the sarcophagus. "There are so many holes."

"Look the hole in the middle. You see it?"

"Yes. I see it."

"Good. Now use your claw as the key." Po gave the instruction.

Tigress did what Po told her. She used her claw as the key to unlocked the sarcophagus. In few seconds, the sarcophagus' door was opened.

Po, in unsteady step, walked out. He almost fell down, but Tigress caught him.

"You're okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay*pant* I'm okay. Phew, I… I think there is not much oxygen in the sarcophagus." Po smiled at the Tigress. "Thanks." He stretched his body. Then he looked closely to his tiger friend. "So, what made you came?"

"I was just walking around."

"Oh really?" Po narrowed his eyes. " Are you sure? Nothing else?"

"Yes, of… of course." Said Tigress with a nervous voice.

Po still narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and stared at the her with a suspicious face.

"What! Did you think I lie?"

"No… no no…of course no. Only, isn't it a little awkward?"

"What the thing you think awkward?!" said Tigress with a little anger in her face.

"Well… I don't know. But if you were just walking around, then why did you enter this room?"

"The door was opened and I walked inside. Listen, you should stop talking. I just rescued you. Don't make me want to make you locked again in there!" said she as pointed at the sharcopagus.

"Okay then. But, I wonder what made you called my name. You know, I heard you whispered ,'Po, where are you?" Po imitated Tigress' voice.

"Okay… okay… I lied. I didn't just walk around!" shouted Tigress to Po.

"So?"

"I'm worried!" Tigress shouted again. "I'm worried about you. You haven't back yet to your room. I… I…. I thought you got yourself in trouble."

"So, you were looking for me?"

"Yes! Yes Po. I were looking for you. NOW ARE YOU SATISFIED?"

Tigress just about wanted to walk out to left him, but Po held her wrist.

"Po! Let go off my hand!" Ordered Tigress, still in anger voice.

Po let her wrist free. "Tigress, I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"No." said Tigress in low tone. "It's not your fault."

"Well then, so why did you mad? Why are you acting like that to me?" asked Po.

"*Sigh* It just- I don't want you know that you made me worried."

"Wait a minute. You, worried about me?" Po pointed at himself. "Me? Tigress, are you sure?"

"Yes Po. Actually, I don't want you to find out about it. But honestly, you have always made me worried since…" Tigress suddenly stop talking. She didn't continue it.

"Since when?"

"Since I saw you got blasted by Lord Shen's cannon. That night, I thought I might lost you." Tigress kneeled down.

"I didn't think that I have made you worried so much about me. I… I'm sorry."

Tigress raised up her body.

"I told you before it's not your fault."

Po stared at her. However, he felt that it was his fault that made Tigress always became worried to him.

"Hey," he said in gentle voice. " I'm here now. And I'm not dead. I'm still with you. There is nothing that you have to worry about me."

"I know. But, sometimes, I still can remember clearly about that night."

"Aww… C'mon. You should stop worrying about me. Remember, you are the hardcore." Po punched her arm and felt pain in his hand. "Ouch….."

"But I can't watch my friend be killed." Tigress repeated what she had ever said at the Gongmen's Jail. She gave a little smile to Po.

Po smiled back at Tigress. He walked closer to her. But Po didn't realize that the floor that he was stepping on was still covered by wet cement that made him slipped backward. But before he fell down, he pulled Tigress' arm with him.

"Agh…." Both of them screamed.

Po bumped in to the sarcophagus that its door was still opened. And of course, he and Tigress got in it. The sarcophagus collapsed down, crashing to the floor and its door was closed again. With Po and Tigress still in it.

"Ops. Sorry, Tigress." Po's voice was heard from the sarcophagus.

"My Lord. PO. I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Tigress shouted.

"But you said you can't watch me be killed."

"Ugh…-"

"Well. I guess we have to wait until the morning come. Someone will free us tomorrow."

"Agh… I can't wait that long. If I can't kill you, then Shifu will kill us once he sees us like this."

"Really?"

"Really."

It was silence moment for few seconds until,

"HEELLLPP !" Po's scream heard.

**THE END**

**Once again, forgive me if my English still not good cause I'm Indonesian, not American. I hope you enjoyed this story and I need to know how your opinion about this story. so, review please. All reviews will be always accepted :)**


End file.
